Isn't She Lovely?
by Book Freakz
Summary: Percy Jckson has become the Guardian of Artemis from a brokenhearted boy that everybody turned their backs on. I guess those people regret it. While becoming the gurdian of the hunt he finally gets a 2nd chance at love, but will it be a happily ever after? Typical Pertemis but at the same time original. T because of abuse. Mentions and talking about abuse from chap 9 on wards.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters. All grammatical error(s) are mine and mine only**

Have you ever felt like your whole world is falling to pieces around you? I have. Ever felt like what it's it like to have the one you thought loved you actually didn't? Yes. I have felt like that. I felt all of it.

"I can't do this anymore, Percy! You ruin everything! You ruined my relationship with my mother! You aren't enough." Annabeth screams at me, her blonde hair flying in the harsh wind. The sky is grey and the beach is rough. Uncontrollable. "You don't even have your college planned out. You have no future. You can't always work at Camp Half Blood! If I stay with you, you'll drag my future and me in the mortal world down. I'm breaking up with you."

Have you ever wondered what was so significant about those words? I have. In movies, when a girl would break up with a guy, I wondered why it was a big deal. I understand now. It means you lose somebody, important or not, and you can't hold them in your arms anymore. You can't kiss them on the cheek. You can't kiss them in the rain. You can't do anything like that because you aren't together anymore. You might have been together once, but not anymore. Not when they say those three words.

My heart jumps to my throat and I try to stay the tough guy. "Please. Please don't go. I _do _have a plan. I'm going to college in New York. You can, too."

"But I don't want to stay in New York for college, Percy! I want to go to college in California. I want to be near _my _family. Not just yours. Good bye, Percy." She starts to walk back to camp, her feet sinking in the sand as she walks.

I fall to my knees. Tears brimming in my eyes. "Didn't all those years of friendship mean anything to you? All those times where I would say, 'I love you' mean anything?" I try desperately.

She turns around and looks at me. What shocks me is there isn't any regret or remorse or even _sadness _in those grey eyes I used to love. "Good bye, Percy."

A sudden thought struck me. "Tell me there isn't somebody else."

She just looks at the ground. "Goodbye, Percy," and she walks away to back to camp. She didn't answer my question.

I hold my head between my head and hold it to the sandy ground. I cry. Yes, the big bad Percy Jackson does cry, and all because he lost his girlfriend. His girlfriend he has been best friends with since he was twelve. I let out a heart-broken scream. It fills the beach but nobody hears it except the seagulls.

After a while, I compose myself and put myself in a sitting position with my elbows on my knees and me playing with Riptide in pen form. I twirl it in my hands and then I turn it into the sword and put the cap back on. I keep replaying the conversation I had with Annabeth. Am I really going nowhere?

I stare out into the ocean in sadness. I think back to where it all started. Where I began to lose Annabeth, where I became distant with all of my friends, where I became an outcast in my own home.

I guess it started when a new camper, Devon Parks, came to camp. I chuckle at the thought. A horde of hellhounds was after him and his satyr and I was the first to come help him so I took out all the hellhounds except one and Devon killed that last one with a stick. When the rest of the camp came, he boasted and lied about how I left him standing there and he had to kill all the hellhounds. He would tell the same story to the new campers.

He made it look like I am dangerous to be around. They would never say hi to me or take the classes I would teach. My friends were horrified at the thought of me just standing there, and over time when I asked them about not spending time with me to hang out or why they don't even say hi to me anymore, they would answer, "I don't want to be friends with you anymore." At times, I wouldn't even bother with asking, as I know I would be hurt by their answer. I didn't want to be mean and make myself look even worse by saying Devon was lying, but I did. I told Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth, but apparently Annabeth didn't believe me.

The campers who were a bit older than the rest would make snide, snarky remarks, but I never reacted the way they would want me to. I would never fight back in their slurry of words. I would stay there and take it, not letting it truly affect me.

I don't know what to do. It got so bad that the whole camp except Thalia and Nico didn't even talk to me and just whispered behind my back. Grover isn't around. He has his duties to uphold, and I don't blame him for that, but it would be nice to see him once in a while. A thought strikes me and I say it out loud. "Why should I live somewhere that has ignored me and I don't consider my home anymore?" I think about it for a moment. Can I leave? Can I really? Can I really leave the place I consider a second home?

I hear loud cheering coming from camp, and I'm naturally curious to what it is for. But, as the saying does, curiosity killed the cat. I walk from the beach and listen to where the cheering is. I follow the noise to the amphitheater, past the rock climbing wall, and I stand there watching.

"We are here tonight as one camp to congratulate Devon on his past quest of retrieving a single scale from Ladon, the dragon. We honor him as one of the greatest heroes, alongside Theseus and Hercules and Jason, to roam the Earth! Cheers for Devon Parks!" Annabeth yells to the crowd of campers from on top of a picnic table. The campers erupt in cheers and Annabeth jumps off the table and puts her arms around Devon's neck. He has a smirk on his face and leans in for a kiss. A quickly escalades and turns into a public make out session. His hand slide down and grabs her butt, but then she moves his hands back to her back. They break the kiss and stare a each other. She stares at him with a dazed, calm, and loving look. I know that because she used to look at _me_ like that.

**Third Point of View**

Percy looks away with hurt clearly written in his eyes. He sees Thalia, Nico, the hunters, and Chiron standing to aside from the rest of the crowd. They don't do anything except just stand there. They all have a look of disappointment on their faces for different reasons.

Percy's red eyes lock eyes with Thalia's electrifying blue ones, but looks away before she can decode his intentions. He turns away from the amphitheater from what used to be his family, from the girl he was sure loved him back, from his _pain_. He turns his back to the people who he _loved _like _brothers_ and _sister. _But he turns toward a normal life, opportunities, and a second chance to try to find what he wants to do in the mortal world.

Percy runs back to his cabin with small tears trailing down his face. He wants to leave. To leave this place and start a new life without almost dying with everything he does. To forget about this life. To start a new one somewhere else without as much pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters. All grammatical error(s) are mine and mine only**

Percy starts picking up his pace, going even faster than before, in the heavy rain. He makes it to his cabin and slams in with mighty force. He grabs his orange duffel bag and puts as many necessities as he can into the bag, but not too much for it would weigh him down. He takes pictures of his parents and stepfather. He picks out a few pictures of Thalia and Nico during the summer. He puts that in the front pocket of the orange duffel bag.

He casts a look around the room to see if he forgot anything and spots a picture of Annabeth and him during a sunny day of summer. In the picture, he is kissing her cheek while she giggles. He feels a wave of aggression come over him and he grabs the picture and throws it at the wall on the other side of the room. The glass of the frame shatters and goes all over the floor. He slides down the wall with his back towards the wall. He sits there; staring at the place he threw the picture. After a few totally silent moments, he starts shaking uncontrollably. He doesn't start shaking because he is cold, but because of sobs. Sobs he refuses to let out.

Finally he can't stand it anymore so he lets it out. He sobs and sobs and sobs. He's tired. He's tired of being strong. He only wants to be normal. He never wanted to be a hero. ""I just want to be normal. That's all I want," he says between gasps of air while sobbing. He doesn't want this. He keeps chanting the words in his head. Unbeknownst to him, he is repeating the words out of his mouth, too.

He sits there thinking over thoughts. He thinks about how his life is so messed up. He wishes he can just backup and remind Annabeth, his friends, everyone for what they have been through as a family. Did they simple forget? Annabeth. Percy thinks about her and their relationship. Was every 'I love you' a lie? Was every hug a lie? Was every hug a lie? Was everything about their relationship a lie? Was every smile directed at him a lie? Was she thinking about him or Devon when she would kiss him? Questions swirl in his head. He doesn't know anything right now except one thing: he has to leave. Percy plans on stopping at his mom and Paul's place to grab a few things and say goodbye. He's eighteen. He can't live with them. He shakes his head. He would be compromising their safety if he would stay with them. He could never do that.

He gets up and finishes packing his stuff, not with fury or aggression, but with sadness. He takes his sweet time packing. It's not like anyone would be looking for him, he thinks. When he's done packing, all he will have of this place is his memories. Nothing else. He finishes up packing and is left with his orange camp shirt. He looks at it with a sad eye and a wave of memories. He remembers the battle of the labyrinth; the titan's cures where he had to hold up the sky for Artemis and when Zoë died. He flinches at the memory. He still has the souvenir from holding up the sky; still pronounced as ever. Percy remembers when his first quest was to bring back the lightning bolt to Zeus; the sea of monsters; Thalia waking up; the battle with Kronos on Mt. Olympus.

He simply folds up his shirt and places it on his bed, along with his camp necklace. Maybe in the future he can wear it again without feeling betrayal, but not right now. There are too many memories for when he is trying to start his healing process.

**Percy's Point of View**

I walk in the middle of the cabin area and turn around, looking at each cabin, re-living the memories and memorizing the design of the cabins. Hermes, Dionysus, Apollo, Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hephaestus, Ares. Each brings back different memories and emotions of friends. I look at the big three cabins. I look at the Zeus cabin and think of Thalia waving at me next to the door. I look at the Hades cabin and think of Nico giving me a peace sign with a smirk. I look at the Poseidon cabin and think of when Thalia, Nico, and I would hang out. I turn towards the arena to get Mrs. O'Leary. I whistle and say to Mrs. O'Leary, "Hey girl, come here," and she obediently does. I grab her head and pet her, which is challenging in itself as she is as big as a garage truck. "Hey girl, we're going to leave for a while. Just follow me." I walk out of the arena with Mrs. O'Leary following on my heels. I make my way to the stables and find Blackjack sleeping. I gently shake him so that he wakes up.

"Hey boss, what are you doing waking me up? Do you have any sugar cubes on you?" he asks in my head.

I roll my eyes at him. "No, we're leaving camp. Just going away from all of...this," I say to him telepathically, while gesturing with my hands around us. That wakes him up. He gets up and shakes out his wings. I saddle him up tell him to go meet me at the border of camp. He agrees with no objections.

I take one last walk through camp. Everything is dark except for the amphitheater. The place where they are celebrating Devon. I sigh. I just keep walking until I reach Thalia's pine tree. I touch the tree who held my best friend for five years. I pet Peleus, a dragon who holds many of me sneaking out, on the head. He responds with a sad whimper. He knows exactly what's happening, there's no doubt in my mind. I press a finger between my lips to show him to keep it a secret. He answers me by putting his head on his arms like he is sleeping. But he isn't.

I walk outside the border with Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary in hand. I turn towards Mrs. O'Leary. "Just follow Blackjack and I." She nods. I get on Blackjack and he starts flying. We soar through the night sky with Mrs. O'Leary right on our tails on land.

"So, Boss, have any idea where we're going?" Blackjack asks me. "How 'bout Canada's mountains?" he nods, and we take off even faster now that Blackjack knows his destination. Not once did I turn back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters. All grammatical error(s) are mine and mine only**

Blackjack lands outside my mom's apartment complex. Mrs. O'Leary rests in the shadows of the forest. "Don't do anything," I say to Blackjack.

_Won't dream of it._ Satisfied with his answer, I make my way to the apartment's door and take out my set of keys. I open the door quietly and creep up the stairs to my mom's door. '15, 16, 17, 18- aha!' I knock on the door and ring the doorbell a couple times.

"Who the heck comes to our door in the middle-" the voice, which belongs to Paul, trails off once he sees me. He wears a dark blue robe over his sky blue pajamas with some white bunny slippers. His hair is all messy from being asleep. He engulfs me in a hug and I hug back. He releases me from the hug but keeps and hand on my shoulder. "Sally! We have a visitor!" Paul yells.

"Who could it be?" my mom asks. She comes out of the kitchen with her pajamas, robe, and slippers on. In no time at all, she hugs me with a hug that can compare to Tyson's! "Honey, what are you doing here at this time at night?" my mom asks me once she pulls back from the hug.

"That's what I wanted to talk about." I look down at my feet. I look back up. "I'm leaving." I finish. There was a silence after that. "Let me make some coffee and we can talk it over some." My mom says and goes back into the kitchen with Paul and me following.

I take a seat at the kitchen table and Paul sits next to me. After a few minutes, my mom comes back with 3 cups of coffee. She hands one to each of us and then sits across from me. She stares at her coffee for a few moments. "What makes you want to leave?" my mom asks me, barely a whisper. I explain everything that has happened with Annabeth and Devon and everything. After I explain everything, mom looks down at her half cup of coffee. Paul asks that question that I knew someone would ask.

"Where are you going to go?"

I think for a second. "Swear on the river Styx that you will not tell anybody." My mom and Paul agree and say the oath in no time. "I plan on going and living in the Canadian mountains, maybe go to college." I say. My mom looks up with shining eyes.

"You better get an education! I don't want you turning into a mountain man with no education!" my mother says with a smile and a tear going down her face. I completely forgot about my mom when I said I'm leaving. I never thought about how hurt she must be about her little son leaving. I get up and hug her and whisper in her ear, "I will, and I'm sorry for all of this." She backs up and has an 'are-you-serious' face.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You better keep in touch with me by letter, IM, phone call, whatever. Just keep in touch with me," she says. I promise her and hug her. "Take whatever you need for your journey." I say thanks and go to my room and grab an over the shoulder backpack and put some nice clothes, jeans, shirts, etc. Once I'm done packing I grab some more pictures of me with my mom and Paul. I look at the pictures I picked out. One was when I was 4 and I went to the aquarium for the first time. Another was when I was 10 and my mom and I were celebrating my birthday. Another is when I was 14 and I first met Paul. And I have a few more pictures but I stuff them in my bag before I take a better look at them. I leave my room and head for the kitchen. I grab some energy bars, Gatorade, water bottles, a metal water bottle, some chips, sugar cubes in a bag, and a t-bone steak and stuff them in my bag.

I head out of the kitchen and see Paul and my mom lying on the couch cuddling while watching me pack. I smirk. I go up to them. "Okay, I'm ready," I say. My mother stands up and hugs me tightly and whispers two words to me that I hold dear. "Be safe."

I nod and she lets go of me. Paul hugs me and claps my back three times. "I'm happy my mom has someone like you to be there for her," I say to him.

"I'm happy to have a stepson as good as you," he chuckles. I smile and he winks at me. I head towards the door but stop in front of it. I turn back around and say, "I love you both. Take care." I'm about to touch the doorknob, but I stop again and turn back towards them. They seem surprised that I stopped again. "And if anybody from camp half blood comes around, tell them I don't want to be found." And turn around and head out the door. I head down the stairs and out the door to find blackjack lying down and Mrs. O'Leary lying next to him. I take out a T-bone steak for Mrs. O'Leary and a few sugar cubes for Blackjack for them to eat. I kneel down in front of them while they are eating. "This is going to be a long journey until we stop for good. Are you ready?" I ask them. In response Blackjack neighs and Mrs. O'Leary barks. A smile graces my face. "That's what I thought." I put my duffle on Mrs. O'Leary's back. I get on Blackjack with my over the shoulder backpack. He lifts his front feet up and neighs and takes off for the sky. I look back and see 2 figures in my mother's window. I wave them goodbye and turn around. I look down and see Mrs. O'Leary. Off to Canada, I think to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters. All grammatical error(s) are mine and mine only**

Thalia's POV

I stand there with my arms crossed over my chest looking at the scene in front of me with all the other hunters. I know my face shows disgust. I watch as Annabeth and Devon kiss and everybody cheering them on. This party is for Devon. Everybody's saying that he is the best hero to live. He is the total opposite. He takes advantage of girls all around him. He hits on Artemis and the hunters whenever we come. He's the definition of why we don't like men- no, hate 'em because of men like him.

I look around the people cheering. I can't believe I was an actually friend of these people. Annabeth says that Percy broke up with her. That is total a total lie. Everybody heard the argument on the beach, but chooses to listen to her lie. I shake my head. She was even cheating on him! She doesn't even look like she cares about him while kissing Devon, but I guess that is to be expected because she was even cheating on him. I turn and look at Nico. He has the exact same face as the hunters and I do. I see movement at the back of the amphitheater so I take a closer look. I stifle a gasp. I see Percy looking around at what has been happening here. He looks terrible. His eyes and cheeks are puffy and red, looks like he has been crying. I feel sympathy strike me. No. He doesn't need sympathy. He doesn't want sympathy. I lock eyes with his truly sea green eyes, but he looks away before I could decipher anything in those eyes. He is up to something, I think to myself.

I growl and start to make my way towards Annabeth, but then think my brother, in everything but blood, needs me more. I pass Nico and feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and find myself in front of Nico.

"Let him be alone. He needs it," Nico says. I nod. He glances at where Percy was just standing, "I'm worried about him, too. But people need time to cope with things like this."

I think about how Percy looked horrible and sad. "I am too, but I'm going to go to bed. I don't think I can stand another moment with these people."

He nods, saying in unspoken words that he agrees. I walk out of the amphitheater and quietly make my way to cabin 8, Artemis' cabin. I walk past the Poseidon's cabin, and I hear a smash that makes me stop in my tracks. I silently creep up the front porch, not making a sound. I put my ear to the door and hear sobbing. Heartbroken sobbing. I myself wouldn't know myself, but I have heard sobbing exactly like this when new, heartbroken hunters come join us. I always hear it on the first night they meet us or the first night they join us as a hunter. I hear snippets of him talking to himself. "I…don't…want…. this," and others like he never wanted to be a hero in the first place. I bring my hand up to knock on his door but I stop myself thinking about the conversation I had with Nico. He has to do this on his own, I'll check on him tomorrow,I think to myself and make my way to Artemis' cabin and fall asleep.

The next morning

I wake up and get dressed in my signature 'death to Barbie' t-shirt and step out into the warm morning sunlight. I make my way to the Poseidon cabin to check on Percy after last night. I make my way up the stairs, not caring if I was loud. I knock on the door. No answer. Well he does sleep in, I think.

"Come on, kelp-for-brains! Get up! It's already ten!" I yell, while pounding on his door. Still no answer. He can't be that heavy of a sleeper. I start to get worried so I let myself in.

"Percy," I coo. When I make it to his room I gasp. It is a total mess. Clothes and things are strewn all over the floor. The bed isn't made. Well, it's not like that's out of the ordinary, I think with a chuckle. I look at the floor and see glass on it. I walk to the other side of the room and see a picture frame was smashed. That's what I heard when I heard a smash! I pick up the photo and gasp. It's Percy's favorite picture of him and Annabeth. Not anymore.

"Percy!" I yell. Still no answer. I rush out of his cabin and make my way to the arena. He wouldn't leave without Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary if he were to leave.When I make it to the arena I see no sign of Mrs. O'Leary. Now I really start panicking. He could be walking Mrs. O'Leary, I reason to myself. I run as fast as I can to the stables. When I get there I don't see any signs of the pure black Pegasus. Now I am trembling. Now I know he left. Tears are threatening to spill over.

I don't know what I think t myself or when I'm supposed to go, but my legs do. All I see is red. I don't see the sun; I don't see the campers. All I see is red. I barge into the mess hall and I see Annabeth in the mist of red. I have no control over my body. I go right up to her. My mouth starts running and I wonder what I say to her. Next thing I know, I'm being restrained by Nico and literally dragged from the mess hall.

I burst into tears and Nico holds me tight while I cry into his shoulder.

"He left, Nico. He left…" I sob into his shoulder.

"I know… I know…" he says, while he holds me tight.

"I just want him to come back…I love him…"

"I do too, but not right now… you know his reasons and you can't argue with them…"

"I wish you could."

Nico throws his head back in a laugh. "Yeah, me too."

I pull back from him to look him in the eye. "How do you know he left?"

Nico still has that sad smile on his face. "You yelled it out in front of everybody."

"Oh. I don't remember what I said… whoops."

Nico smiles even more. "You really tore into Annabeth."

Thalia lays her head back on his shoulder. "yeah…I just want him back…"

"me too…me too…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters. All grammatical error(s) are mine and mine only**

Annabeth sits at the Athena table eating her cereal like usual; like every other morning. She's in an amazing mood; at least that's what she tells herself. She is with Devon, the hot guy from the Ares cabin. She broke up with Percy! She's supposed to feel happy, joyful, excited, but all she feels is a dark hole in her chest. She makes herself feel like she wants this. That he was never good for her, but she misses him. She wants him back, but she doesn't tell herself that because Athena children are stubborn. It's in their blood. But she just wishes she could stop being stubborn. Stop, she tells herself. You will not crawl back on your hands and knees begging for Percy to come back. There are a million Percys! You can easily break up with Devon and find another Percy, but a voice in her head, in the very back, whispers, "there will _never_ be another Percy." She knows the voice is right; there will never be another Percy, but she has to keep thinking these thoughts and not be wrong; she can't be wrong.

She looks at her soggy cereal and thinks how the cereal is reflecting her mood, and, somehow, she finds Percy's face in the cereal. She thinks about his goofy smile, his contagious laugh, his sparkling eyes, and his idiotic ideas to protect the ones he loves. She remembers how he would make her laugh at the best of times.

Annabeth is interrupted in her thought by the doors of the pavilion being slammed open. Thalia storms in with lightning crackling close behind her, and her makeup smudged and smeared from tears of sadness and anger. She comes right up to Annabeth's face. "You did this! You're the one that made the _closest _thing I had to a brother leave! Are you happy? Are you happy with yourself? Are you happy you made a _hero _leave?" Annabeth sits with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Well this is a first, people! Annabeth Chase having a dumbfounded look on her face! Take a picture; it'll last longer! Are you happy you made Percy leave? After all he has done for you?" If the pavilion wasn't silent when Thalia stormed in, it is now.

"What-what are you talking about? Percy's in his cabin right now."

Thalia lets out a cruel laugh. "He _left. _He left because of you, bitch! You broke his heart! And it wasn't just you, either. It was this whole damn camp! He was feeling worthless and unimportant when he left! You _all _did this!" Thalia takes out a picture and holds it in front of Annabeth's face. "Remember this?" Annabeth recognized the picture immediately. It was the picture she framed and gave to him for his birthday and their anniversary. Thalia rips the picture in front of her face right through the middle between Percy and Annabeth. "It's all _gone. _It has _been _gone since you chose that idiot over Percy Jackson. You lost _six years_ of friendship and _two _years of a wonderful relationship! You lost it _all _because of the doofus you chose over Percy. Do you feel guilty? Do you feel _anything_? People hear things, bitch. You broke up with him two hours before making out publically at the bonfire with Devon. You were even _cheating _on him! You cheated on Percy for Devon. Do you even know that Percy even _saw _you guys making out?"

Annabeth doesn't know why but she snapped at Thalia. She stood up and got right in her face. "How do you know he felt worthless when he left? Huh? How? Did you have the chance to make him not leave? If so, why didn't you take it? _You _could've stopped him from leaving! _You _could've been the one to stop him from leaving! Do you think he didn't need you when he obviously did?"

Thalia was more than angry when Annabeth said those words; and Annabeth knew it. Annabeth is waiting for Thalia to do something to her. She _wants _Thalia to punch her to get rid of some of this guilt. "You bitch!" Thalia screams at her with fury. She lunges towards Annabeth, and Annabeth gets ready in a ready position, but a pair of arms wrap around Thalia's waist, holding her back from attacking Annabeth.

"Thalia, stop! She's not worth your time! Don't! Stop- ouch! Did you just bite me?" Nico asks incredulously. "You bit me! Thalia! Come on; let's calm you down outside. Thalia-"

"Stop dragging me away from that bitch, Nico! How dare she say those things! I am going to teach her a piece of my mind! Let me go! I want to teach that bitch a lesson with messing with my cousins!" Thalia screams and screams in anger.

Nico eventually drags her out of the pavilion, but not without having Thalia struggle against him, trying to spit on Annabeth, and saying more inappropriate things with the whole camp gawking at them. Annabeth stands there with clenched fists by her side and tears welling up in her eyes. I lost one of my best friends, she thinks sadly. She feels like she is suffocating; like there is a large elephant sitting on her chest. "All right, babe! Nice comebacks! Can I get a kiss and a hug for your awesomeness? We got rid of Percy! Yes!" Devon stood there with a huge smile on his face with Sharp features. He holds out a hand for Annabeth to slap, but she doesn't.

"No."

"No?" Devin sports a confused look on his face. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I said no. We're done. We're through." Annabeth starts running for the doors with tears ready to come out.

"What do you mean? Nobody breaks up with me! I break up with them!" Devon's indignant cries were lost in the wind. She burst through the doors and keeps running. She faintly registers that Nico and Thalia were comforting each other, but she doesn't think anything of it because she keeps running with tears drizzling down her face. She runs all the way to the beach, where so memories are held. She falls to the sandy ground. She brings her knees up to her face and sobs. She thinks how she misses him.

She hears faint padding of feet hitting the sand, and cringes slightly. She doesn't need some camper coming to yell at her. She doesn't need it. The person takes a seat next to her on the said and hugs her into his wet side from the rain. Annabeth opens her red eyes and smiles a watery smile at who it is. Malcolm. "The Athena cabin doesn't think it was very smart of you to cheat and break up with Percy." Malcolm's words send a sharp pain in Annabeth's side. If the Athena cabin says something is stupid then it is immensely stupid of what she did. "But you're family and we have to stick together." They sit there for a while more just looking at the rough waters.

Thalia hugs Nico tightly. Their heads swivel to the loud slamming of the pavilion door and a flash of blonde running. The truth really does hurt, Thalia thinks to herself. A few minutes more of comfort for each other passes and a bright flash comes from the pavilion, signaling the arrival of a god. Their eyes meet and they agree to see what is going on. They enter themes hall, both wondering whom it could be. They see everyone quiet and bowing, so they quickly bow, too. They still don't know who it is. Everybody still whispers, "is that her? She isn't in her usual appearance. She looks hot!"

"Silence!" Chiron's booming voice quiets them all. "We must pay respects to the goddess. All hail Hestia, goddess of the hearth, home, and family." The campers repeat what he said and get up from bowing. Nico and Thalia finally see Hestia; and indeed she is not in her form as a twelve year old, but a beautiful, serious twenty-year old. She has long auburn locks with warm eyes and gentle features with a perfect nose. She wears her uniform robes. She was very serious about this visit, though.

"I would like to speak to Thalia and Nico. Alone," Hestia says in her quiet, commanding voice. Everybody stands there quietly, not moving an inch.

"You heard her! Get moving, campers!" Chiron yells and everyone immediately scatters out of the mess hall except Thalia and Nico. Hestia glares at Chiron and he leaves quickly, too. This wasn't the Hestia they knew. She would never glare at somebody, but they guess it's because of the seriousness of the situation.

"Take a seat," Hestia says sternly, but she didn't command it so they can turn down her offer. She sits down at one of the tables, and Thalia and Nico share a look before sitting down across from her. "I heard Perseus left, and all because of this camp. Do you know where he is?"

"No, ma'am," they reply in unison.

"Are you going to look for him?"

"Absolutely, ma'am!" Nico says with determination.

"I will look everywhere I can, Hestia," Thalia says with a fire in her eyes. A sudden thought occurred to Thalia.

"Well don't." the command throws Thalia and Nico a curve ball.

"What?" they both ask in unison.

"I'm not going to tell you to stop looking for him, but I would prefer if you would stop."

"With all do respects, ma'am, but why do you care?" Thalia asks with a curious eye.

Hestia has a small smile on her face and a knowing look in her eyes. "Percy was the first demigod in ages to recognize me and honor me. I was hoping for him to be my champion, and I offered it to him after the war during the celebrations. He said, 'thank you for the offer, Hestia, but I love my life right now and I don't want to hold any responsibilities for a while,' and I respected his decision, but he will always have a special place in my heart because he was the first demigod I offered to be my champion. He is a humble young man. He does not deserve this. I want him to live a long and happy life. He left because he was sick of being a demigod. I respect that. Bing demigods will most likely make him get killed. I just don't want him to be doing something that will make him unhappy. He doesn't deserve that; he deserves happiness and a long life. He left for a reason. He doesn't want to be a demigod anymore, so he left. "

"We aren't going to stop looking for him, though," Thalia says adamantly.

"I never said you had to; I'm saying he left for a reason and that I want you to stop looking for him. I didn't command you to stop looking. I want him to come back, but his happiness means more to me. But if you do find him, don't force him to come back

"How come?" Nico asks with a raised eyebrow. "We wouldn't have to force him back. He will want to come back."

"He left for a reason!" Nico and Thalia were taken back by the sudden outburst from the usually calm and kind goddess. She quickly calms down and takes a deep inhale of breath.

"Another thing," Hestia adds, "No immortal except me knows he is missing. It is your job to do that. They will not know until you tell them in person because the Fates are making it complicated and difficult like that. Good luck, demigods." Hestia disappears in a blinding flash and Thalia and Nico barely have time to cover their eyes. When they uncover their eyes, she is gone.

Up. Down. Up. Down. Thalia throws the ball up and then gravity pulls it down. She has been lying on her bed just throwing the ball up and down for an hour now, still thinking over Hestia's serious words. She shakes her head, throwing out the words of the ever-wise Hestia.

"He wants to be found," she tries to persuade herself. "He does."

She hears a knock at her cabin door and screams, "Go away!" The knocking keeps going on and on, and obviously the other person on the other side of the door is very determined to make her open the door. Thalia finally gets up and grumbles under her breath about annoying campers. When she opens the door, she sees signs with arrows saying "follow this arrow!" and "follow the signs!" and so she does. At the end of the small journey, she comes face to face with Nico outside of the amphitheater. They both raise their eyebrows and link hands to find what awaits them in the amphitheater. What we see next we never expected.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters. All grammatical error(s) are mine and mine only**

All Nico was doing before the knock on the door was lying on his bed, throwing a ball up in the air, staring at the ceiling, and thinking. Much like what Thalia was doing even though he didn't know what Thalia was doing. So when he was taken out of his thoughts by an irritating knocking at his cabin door, you can guess he was…not pleasant. He got up grumbling about how he is going to bite the head off of the person who disturbed his private time. Nico opened the door to come face to face with a sign. Why the heck would someone put a sign outside my door, he thinks to himself.He looks left and right outside of his door before he takes a closer look at the sign. 'Follow the arrows' it said.

"What do I have to lose?" Nico says to himself. After following countless of sign that said 'keep going', 'a little more', and 'you're so close' he finds himself in front of the amphitheater standing face to face with Thalia. They both turn and face the entrance to the amphitheater side by side. Nico silently puts his hand out for comfort and Thalia gladly accepts it. They both take a deep breath and walk into the amphitheater.

When they get in they can't believe what they see. Half of the Aphrodite, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Dionysus, half of the Hermes cabin, and the Hephaestus cabins and hunters are there around the fire. Katie takes a step in front of the crowd.

"We- we are really sorry for what we did. We cheered on Devon and Annabeth to kiss instead of objecting. Even though we knew Percy just got dumped, not even an hour before the incident, and we just encouraged it. We know that we don't deserve your forgiveness, but we will try everything in out power to try and find Percy." Nico looks around and find Annabeth in the crowd trying to be not noticeable while nodding along with everything Katie is saying. He looks at all the faces. Some with guilt, some with sadness, and some plain mad because they are mad at themselves for being a helping hand in this situation. He looks back at Katie. "No, we will find him. Even if it takes years, we _will _find him. We will be there for you guys for every step of the way to try and find the camper we _made _run away. We just wanted for you guys to know how sorry we are," Katie finishes up her little speech.

Nico takes a step forward, "I can't ever forgive you guys for what you did to Percy," Nico stops and looks at everybody that looks down at their shoes in guilt and shame, "and Thalia and I are definitely not the ones you should be apologizing to. You guys should be apologizing to Percy but," he says, drawing out the 'but', "We can only do that if we find him," Nico finishes with the smallest trace of a smile on his face that nobody but Thalia can hardly see but still can see.

Thalia steps up next to Nico and narrows her eyes at the hunters. "Why are you guys helping find Percy, a _boy?_" Thalia put extra emphasis on the word 'boy'.

Phoebe spoke up, "We may not have any respect for the boy, but we are willing to help find him for pur fellow sister in arms because we can see he means a lot to you. we will not stop searching until the search is called off or until Artemis tells us herself to stop searching." The hunters nod along with her words, not exactly happy that they have to find a boy but agreeing because they see he means a lot to Thalia. Thalia runs up and hugs her sisters.

"Okay, okay, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but what about Devon and where is the other half of some of the cabins?" Nico asks the question with a raised eyebrow.

"Someone say us?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters. All grammatical error(s) are mine and mine only**

There stands Devon in all his glory. (Which was basically none) along with half of the Ares cabin and half of the Hermes cabin and half of the Aphrodite cabin. Clarisse ran with the other half of the Ares cabin.

"I tried to stop them and talk some sense into them," She says between breaths. "They wouldn't listen to us!" Katie nods and Clarisse went to stand by her boyfriend Chris and the Ares cabin reunited with the other half of the Ares cabin.

"So, I heard all of you talking about me. What were you saying? How handsome I am? How much better I am than Percy?" he says, with pride that he doesn't deserve.

By that time Nico had to hold back Thalia by her arms and cover her mouth from saying obscenities. Thalia spit on Nico's hand and he made a move to wipe his hand while still holding Thalia. "You will never be better than Percy, you idiot!" she spats out. "He will _always _be better than you! You will always be second best to him, if we ever compare you with only you and him!"

Devon has a smirk on his ugly face, which the Aphrodite cabin call 'handsome'. "Well, actually I am. I am the leader of this camp, I basically _own_ this camp."

"Wrong, Daniel. _I _own this camp and I decree you to be banned from this camp. You cause too much trouble and, thanks to you, we lost one of our best fighters. I insisted on turning you into a hog and ship you off to your father to use you as a foot rest but the Olympian counsel voted against it." Mr. D stepped out of the shadows and snaps his fingers. The Harpies came in a heartbeat and stood behind Mr. D threateningly. "I suggest if you don't want me to sic the harpies on you, that you leave in 3 seconds."

"But-"

"One."

"Wait-"

"Two. I would hurry; you only have one more second left."

By that time, Devon got the message and ran for the hills until he was no longer in the camp.

"Three."

The camp let out roars of cheers but half of the Hermes and Aphrodite cabin was still yet to deal with. Mr. D points two fingers at them. "Do you want to be banished from this camp, too?" They quickly shake their heads. "Then I suggest you help the rest of the camp to set up a HQ for finding Peter." He abruptly walks away, grumbling something about stupid brats, hating his father for sending him there, and needs more diet coke.

The Hermes and Aphrodite cabin are easily forgiven and in less than 2 hours a tent is pitched, a map and table is placed inside, and whiteboard is also placed inside. They have everything they need to find Percy. All they have to do now is keep hope in their heats that they will find him.

Percy- Two Weeks Later

Percy lays, propped up against a tree and his pets surrounding him, while eating an apple and Mrs. O'Leary and Blackjack eating meat and doughnuts. A sound of wood crackling came from the woods in front of him and he stood up quickly, chucking his apple aside, and whips out Riptide, his faithful blade. He stands in a defense stance and aimed the sword where the noise came from. A foot comes out and then a hand and then a body clad in leather. A woman steps out behind the trees with a duffel bag in hand and a distasteful glance at Mrs. O'Leary and shifts her weight on her right. After a few seconds, Percy realizes this is Nemesis, goddess of revenge. He quickly bows. On his way through Tartarus, he found out Nemesis can be a friendly ally or a foe you don't want.

Nemesis waves off the bow and gets right down to business. "I came because, not that I like you, but to repay you for giving all the minor gods thrones and honoring my son Ethan. I was not able to do that last war but now I can." She throws the duffel bag at him and then crosses her arms. Percy cautiously takes the bag and opens it to see what its contents were. He is surprised when he sees much of his clothes, photos of when he was a little kid with his mom, everything, when he reached the bottom of the bag he pulled out a little black leather necklace with a guitar charm in the middle and some coordinates. He raises his eyebrow at the small slip of paper. He shrugs and puts it in his jacket pocket. He sends a questionable look ay the charm that he still holds with his one hand.

She sighs and waves a hand in front of the charm. The charm grows and grows until it was his childhood guitar and the guitar he had to leave in his apartment back in Manhattan. He looks at Nemesis with wide eyes with excitement. She gestures towards the guitar and he gets the message. He puts the guitar in the correct stance and begins strumming it with his left hand moving magically across the strings and strums the strings with his right hand. He hums a song that he learned when he was a kid and finishes off the song with a flourish.

Nemesis smirks and says, "I thought you might want that. I have a place for you in the Canadian Wilderness about twenty or thirty minutes from civilization. You have enough room to train and still be able to find your way to the bathroom. I took the liberty to enroll you into the small university about 20 minutes from your house and get you a job at a café that has waiters and waitresses."

He furrows his eyebrows and thinks for a second before asking, "Why are you doing this? I understand the son and war thing but you wouldn't have done all of this for those two little things. What's the real reason?

"well somebody is using their brains toay. I didn't even know you had one."

"I just asked a question. You don't need to be the witch of the west if I asked you why you're doing this," he says, while putting the charm on a worn down piece of leather and puts it over his head.

She sighs and sits on a tree stump. "When your mother was pregnant with you and your father was M.I.A., she was walking down the street and I was posing as a homeless person to see who gives me money and who I can wreak vengeance upon. Your mother gave me not only gave me twenty dollars but also bowed to me. I knew she was a clear sighted mortal as soon as she bowed. I made her a promise, a promise to be there for whatever she wants within reason. She has never used that promise until now: to look after her baby boy." She makes a gagging sound at the end and Percy can't help but laugh. "you can't take that…_thing_," she pointed at Mrs. O'Leary and Mrs. O'Leary cocks her head to the side, knowing her name was used, "where you are going. You can only take the Pegasus with you. I have a _stable_, not a parking lot."

Percy sighs and runs a hand through his long hair. "Fine, but can you at least take Mrs. O'Leary back to Nico?" he pleads. She nods and then in a flash she is gone with Mrs. O'Leary.

Percy sighs and gets up from the ground and packs all his things in his new duffel and piles them on Blackjack with his other duffel and Percy decides to wear his backpack over his zip up hoodie and fake leather jacket. He mounts Blackjack and says, "Come on, let's go to the place Nemesis told us about," and they zip off into the sky to Canada.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters. All grammatical error(s) are mine and mine only**

Nico looks up from his stack of maps that he has at his small desk to try and figure out where Percy could possibly be. He has looked to the east, the west, the north, and the south, just to come up with nothing. There is no reason to go anywhere but home to Sally and Paul, Nico thought. Well, when he sent Conner and Travis to talk to her about the whereabouts of Percy, they said she said, "Percy doesn't want to be found, so stop looking for him," and shut the door in their faces. Like Hades they would stop looking for him! Strange, she never did that before. Well, he thinks, I would act the same thing as she did if I heard my son was treated like that.

He hears a bark, so he looks up and there is a happy Mrs. O'Leary bounding toward the camp, up Half-Blood Hill with her tail wagging and her ears flopping while her slobber went to the ground. He immediately gets up from his desk and jogs to where Mrs. O'Leary is going to meet him halfway. He is tackled by a mass of fur, slobber, and fat! He struggles just to get a breath of fresh air. Finally, he brings two fingers to his mouth and he blows, making a sharp sound. Mrs. O'Leary gets off of him and sits down with a loud _BUMP! _The whole camp is already gathered around, watching the scene carefully.

Nico sits up with his hair half stuck up by slobber from Mrs. O'Leary's powerful licks. He wipes his face off with his hand while a disgusted look takes his face. "Mrs. O'Leary," he wines, "did you really have to do that all over my leather coat? It's Italian!" Mrs. O'Leary just cocks her head to one side. "Well, it's you so I guess you did." Mrs. O'Leary snorts in agreement.

"Got bested by a hellhound, di Angelo? What has the world come to?" Thalia's voice rings out from the front of the crowd. She stands with a smirk and her arms crossed. Her hunters were right behind her.

"Shut up." Everybody laughs and Nico gets up and brushes some imaginary dirt off his black pants and shirt. He looks down the hill, hoping his cousin would magically appear with a bright smile on his face. Nico didn't see anything and looks down at the ground in disappointment. Thalia looks down the hill, hoping the same exact thing as Nico. They want to see their smiling cousin with his pearly white come up the hill with Blackjack trailing behind him. They want to see him smile t the camp and the campers. They want to hug their goofy cousin and tell him he matters and that they took advantage of him winning two wars for them.

They contacted Camp Jupiter and every member of the legion is keeping a look out for Percy since he is an honorary member of their family. Jason and Reyna are keeping an extra look out, and Piper is at the roman camp to help Jason, her boyfriend, look for Percy since Percy is her brotherly figure in her life. Leo helps Hephaestus' cabin and tries to make tracking inventions to help look for Percy or track him down.

Everybody, Roman or Greek, felt a loss when Percy left.

"Stupid hellhound! Wait for me! I'm going to strangle Percy for making me do this," a voice grumbles. Every camper brings out their weapons, as they didn't know whom the voice belongs to. Their ADHD really comes in handy with battling giants, but not for doing math problems in a classroom. Everybody's eyes stare at the top of the hill, waiting for a dangerous figure and for them to charge into battle against.

Once the figure reaches the top of the hill, Leo instantly recognizes who it is. "¿En serio? Ella? Que ya nos dio bastantes problemas en nuestra búsqueda anterior. Ella es la razón por percy se ha ido? La oí decir el nombre de Percy." Leo speaks in rapid Spanish.

Jake Mason puts a hand on his shoulder while still staring at the figure. "What did you say? Speak either Greek or English."

Leo sighs and nods, but points his hammer at the figure. "Really? Her? She already gave us enough problems on our last quest. And she wasn't much help in the war, itself. Is she the reason Percy is gone? I heard her say Percy's name."

"Who is she? We weren't on your last quest. We may have been in the war, but we haven't been on the actual quest," Nyssa states.

"Nemesis! The last time she showed up, Percy and the-one-who-must-not-be-named was dumped into Tartarus!" Leo starts to jump up and down to get his point across.

Nico holds a hand out to Leo as a gesture to calm down. "Chill, dude. We really don't need your ADHD-ness at a time like this." Leo nods and stops bouncing, but still has a flustered face.

"Leo, I have a name. My name is Annabeth Chase. I am a _human being. _And what is Nemesis doing here? The last time that stupid Greek goddess was around, she put Percy and me in Tartarus." Annabeth steps to the front of the crowd and puts her weight on one leg and a hand on her hip.

"Shut it, girly. You're the reason why he left. Don't start getting an attitude with me," Nemesis grumbles, while she bends over and rests her hands on her knees, taking lung full breaths. "Don't blame me for the crap you caused."

Annabeth shrinks back into the crowd and stands with her cabin.

"What do you want, Nemesis? What do you know about Percy? He is a missing camper and it is our job to find him," Nico says, coming face-to-face with her. "Why did you run up Half Blood Hill if you could have just teleported, anyway?"

"I had to keep an eye," she points to Mrs. O'Leary, while Mrs. O'Leary cocks her head to the other side, "on that _thing _because I owe it to Percy. And Sally." Nemesis walks around and looks at the camp with a judgmental eye. "Percy can do so much better."

Nemesis ignored his question, so Nico asks it again, "What do you know about Percy?"

"You should really stop looking for him. He doesn't want you to find him. He's sad and feels rejected by you. All because of Miss Smarty-pants over here and the big douchebag that left camp earlier this week. By the way, he got eaten by a pit of alligators when he tried to cross the swamp into Alabama." She lets out a cruel laugh. "Karma is a total bitch, isn't it?"

Nico, Thalia, and the whole camp shudder at the thought. "What do you mean he doesn't want to be found?" Thalia asks.

"He's getting a fresh start in a fresh country with a clean slate. He doesn't want it to be messed up. Do you want to be the ones to mess it up?" nobody answers as they think about it. "Let me put it this way: if you were him, and you had a fresh start at everything and could live your life as a mortal, would you want you past to come back, bite you in the ass, and mess everything you started with the fresh start?" Everybody thinks about that and gets a wave of guilt come crashing down on them. "Didn't think so."

"What do you mean fresh start? He can't have a fresh start when monsters chase him 24/7," Nico states like a smartass he is.

"I never said he was going to stop fighting, I never said that. I said that he was going to have a fresh start. Let me ask you a question, since you've been interrogating me since I got here. Does Poseidon even know his son left? Did you even _tell _him?"

Nico widens his dark brown eyes in realization. He forgot! How could he forget to inform Percy's own father?

Nemesis smirks. "Didn't think so, either. I guess that's my next stop." She brushes some dirt off of her red leather jacket and her black leather pants. Everybody covers their eyes with their hands and she flashes out to the Olympian throne room.

"No matter what Nemesis says, we're not gonna stop looking for him! Got it?" Nico yells, looking at the ground in front of him, taking in the new information he got.

"Got it!" the crowd chants back, except the hunters. The hunters and campers slowly drift back to their stations or daily activities. But Thalia and Nico just stand there and think about the new information.

"I forgot to tell Poseidon. I forgot to tell them all." Thalia doesn't know what to reply to him so she slings her arm around his shoulder and squeezes him.

"It'll all work out." He nods and leans his head on his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm a bad author **** I haven't updated in so long, but I have been focusing on my PJO and HG crossover and schoolwork and rewriting like usual. I have rewritten most of this story and I really did change a lot of things. This story is going to deal with a lot of abuse issues, but nothing M rated. I'm very sorry if this is going to make some of you uncomfortable. I am going to switch between CHB and Percy's separate journey. Just to get some of you caught up for extra details:**

**The giant war did happen. I'm just not including the romans for a large majority for the story.**

**Jason, Leo, and Piper will be mentioned and have very small parts in this story. **

**Percy will NOT have a patron.**

**This story will be very LONG and detailed at times and I plan on making this a very long and not at all short story. I am not going to abandon this story. This story has been read 50K times! That's a lot! Thank you all for everything! Thanks for all my faithful readers for sticking with this story even though I'm a very lazy author!**

**Replies:**

**Candyland7: I don't plan on having Annabeth go back to Percy! But you never know… I change my mind a lot!**

**Toby860: Thanks! And thanks for reviewing!**

**Deathmatchdrunkard: I myself can't MAKE you see the originality but I would like if you could :)**

** and KronosSlayer21: thank you so much for the heads up! I wouldn't of caught it and changed it if you guys didn't tell me!**

**Lmb111514: It isn't a problem :) I'm really happy it made your day! You have amazing fans of your story! I remember reading this story and in every single chapter it talked about your story and told the readers to read your story and get you to update faster! It was pretty awesome! Any advice onhow to make this story a better one? **

**Gold Testament: ummmm no. Only Nemesis because Percy is supposed to disappear off the face of the earth. (Metaphorically) **

**Longlivethegods: I'm so sorry! I'm just a really lazy author and I try but then I have this essay to write and then that project to do on the day BEFORE its due soooo… I have a major procrastinating problem. Any cures?!**

**Any who…. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter and the previous, now rewritten chapters of this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters. All grammatical error(s) are mine and mine only**

Percy flew over the Canadian border quite a while ago. Blackjack is starting to get tired, and the result of him being tired is almost dying a few times. It's expected that Blackjack be tired from flying. They have been flying for two hours straight, and with the all of the extra luggage on him; it is a lot of work. The only reason why Percy pressed Blackjack to go farther is because according to the coordinates, they are very close to the place Nemesis told them about.

Percy's eyes droop but he fights to keep them open. He has goose bumps from the chilly wind making impact with his body. Come on, Percy, just a little more to go, he thinks to himself. Percy looks at the dark night with stars dancing across the sky. It's so peaceful…I wish I could stay up her forever, he thinks.

_Yo, boss! I spy a little cabin in the woods! I'm gonna go in for the landing by the stables! Okay?_

"Got it, Blackjack!" Percy yells over the roaring winds. Percy tightens his grip on the saddle, presses his body to his black steed, and gets ready for Blackjack to dive. Blackjack makes a spiral dive to the ground and Percy makes sure to keep his eyes squinted. Right before they landed on the forested ground, Blackjack rights himself and makes a steady landing with Percy securely on his back with their bags. Blackjack stomps a few times to become steady and he stomps his hooves, becoming balanced on the ground.

_Look, boss, I'm gonna go get some rest. I'm tired and we've been flying for two hours non-stop with a lot of extra luggage. Wake me up in the morning for some doughnuts. _Blackjack stomps his hooves again.

"Okay, just let me grab the luggage and get the saddle off of you." Percy takes the bags off of Blackjack and sets them on the ground. He leads Blackjack by the reigns to the stable. He opens the doors and finds it completely empty. Percy switches on a light switch and is taken aback by it. The stable is not like Camp Half Blood's, but like a country club's for the finest horses. Percy walks down the isle of empty stalls with light colored wood and finds them ready to be used, but not used. He shrugs at Blackjack and takes his saddle off and puts it on the saddle rack. Blackjack quickly chooses his stall and he lies down and gets comfortable.

Percy smiles at his trustworthy companion and puts his hand above the light switches. "I'm about to go, Blackjack." His response is a snort from Blackjack. "I'm not coming back until morning." Still only a snort as a response. Percy chuckles at his long time best friend. "Good night, Blackjack," he says with a smile.

_Good night, boss!_

Percy turns out the lights to the stable and closes the stable doors. He looks out in the woods and notes how peaceful it is. It's about dusk, so it's about six o'clock, he notes. He hears birds chirping and squirrels chattering. Strangely, no monster noises.

Percy goes and grabs his bags, slinging the backpack on his back and carrying his duffel bags in each hand. He takes his time to look at the house. It's a nice, one-story log cabin. He goes to the front door and finds a pair of keys on the doorstep. Percy sets down one of his bags and unlocks the door to the cabin. He enters, placing his bags on a comfy couch in front of a flat screen T.V. He explores the house. His kitchen is right across the doorway and his bedroom is right down the hall. Linen closets and regular closets line the hall. The kitchen has a small breakfast bar with stools, a small dining table, a refrigerator, stove, microwave, and pantries and cupboards. When Percy opens the fridge out of pure curiosity, he finds the fridge fully stocked with drinks and food and nectar and ambrosia. Percy looks wide-eyed at it and opens the pantry and cupboards, too. All stocked with snacks and plates and silverware.

"Thank you, Nemesis," Percy breathes out with a smile. Percy explores the rest of the house. A locked door next to the television arouses Percy's curiosity and he brings out a ring of keys, which only have two on it. He takes the key he hasn't used yet and unlocks the door with it. The door leads to a large, underground training room. There is an archery rack on the very far side and an armory. There is an unlimited supply of dummies to train on, a few treadmills, and everything there was at camp, plus more. The place is very illuminated with whites and blues and reds.

"Whoa…" Percy says full of wonder. "This is amazing!" he walks around for a few minutes, touching this and touching that before going back upstairs. He goes the breakfast bar and grabs an apple to snack on from the fruit bowl. He takes a few bites full of the amazing red apple and spots a note on the county with a smartphone next to it. He stuffs the apple in his mouth and reads the note.

_Dear sea-spawn, _

_ Here is a smartphone for you to use. Don't worry your pretty little head full of kelp about the monsters tracking you through the technology I set up in the house because it doesn't give off signals to monsters. Remember, you start at the university on Monday and start working at the café shop on Monday. You work eight in the morning to ten in the morning, go to college, and then go back to the coffee shop at three until six. The schedule you have is in the backpack I gave you in your room. The coffee shop is called Little Café and is right on main street. The nearest civilization from this house is twenty minutes. Go to the car garage for your ride from the house into the town. You have a safe in your room full of emergency cash, identification certificates, passports, and birth certificate. Good luck and don't die. _

_ -Nemesis, goddess of revenge and balance_

Percy rolls his eyes at the note and pins it to the small bulletin board on top of a calendar. He makes his way into his room and looks at it for a moment. A desk, bed, closet, and two bedside tables with lamps on them decorate the room. He goes into the empty closet and spots the safe on the floor into the corner. He enters his birthday, an obvious choice and the safe accepts it. He leafs through the documents to make every one of them is there and puts them back into the safe, locking it.

He goes back to bring his luggage into his room and starts unpacking his clothing. He puts everything into the correct spot and puts a framed photo of his mother and him from when he was four on his bedside table, so the first thing in the morning and the last thing at night he gets to see his mother's smiling face.

Percy has an uncomfortable feeling. He has had it since he left his temporary campsite back in Maine. He shakes it off as nothing, but it doesn't go away fully. It's nothing, Percy, just a feeling of being found out and taken back to the place that made you feel like you're nothing, he says to himself.

He takes off his traveling clothes and takes a long, steamy shower. Afterwards, he slips into a pair of boxers and slips into his very comfortable bed. He has a bad feeling about his night, but goes to sleep anyway, with not a care in the world as he drifted into a deep sleep.

**PERCY JACKSON PERCY JACKSON PERCY JACKSON PERCY JACKSON PERCY**

_Snap! _Percy hugs the pillow closer to his chest. The sheets are forgotten as they lay on the floor around the large bed, leaving Percy in a bed with pillows and only in his boxers. Percy feels immense pain in his back. _Crack! _He feels the cold leather of the belt. _Snap! Crack! Snap! Crack! _With each sound is a burst of pain in his back. He furrows his eyebrow in his sleep. His forehead covered in a light gloss of sweat. He starts moving restlessly in bed. _"You're worth nothing!" Crack! _Percy furrows his eyebrows even more. Percy winces with every snap and crack of a familiar sound of a belt. _"Nobody will EVER love you." _Percy gasps for breath. He opens his eyes as fast as possible from a nightmare of what seemed like a lost memory. He aimlessly tries to make his way to the bathroom and turn on the light without becoming blind.

He turns the light on and turns around, with his back to the mirror. He turns his head almost all the way around and finds the long, angry scars on his back from belts.

Each scar brings back memories. He gets a splitting headache for a second and grips his head on both sides. He slides down to the cold, tiled floor. He receives a wave of memories that the scars brought back. He remembers his mother having to leave for weekends for work and Gabe having to watch over him.

"_You ruined my entire weekend! I have to watch over your scrawny ass now! You're gonna pay now! And I'm going to make sure of it!" SNAP! CRACK! _

Percy remembers every single sting of the belt. Percy remembers all the times he has fallen asleep on the ground. He remembers all the time he was starved for an entire weekend and could only eat very little afterwards for about three days before getting back his regular appetite. He remembers every single lie he has ever told his dear mother about he got that black eye, or long cut on his back, or how he had multiple cuts or bruises on his body.

"_I was playing football with the guys and apparently somebody didn't tell the big guy on the other team if it was tackle or touch!"_

"_I was on my skateboard at the skate park and I was trying to do this complicated trick but I fell on my back and cut it up pretty badly."_

"_I was jumped after school on Friday, when you already left for the weekend, and a bunch of eighth graders beat me up!"_

He remembers telling the exact same lies to his friends at school. He remembers getting odd looks wen he was eight and was at a pool and he took off his shirt, revealing the scars. Not as bad as they were when he was twelve, but bad enough to receive odd looks from protective mothers. He remembers the threats that came out of Gabe's mouth. The angry, drunken slurs.

"_Tell your mother about any of this and I'll kill her."_

He remembers the forgotten memories his brain stored away. He remembers it all.

But Percy is determined to not let this new piece of information topple him, but rather make him into a better person. He isn't going to let it control his future, but let it help build his personality in a positive way instead of a negative way. He knows how people suffer in different ways so he can put himself in their shoes instead of judging them on the dot. He knows actors by their smile, because he had too many fake smiles on his face growing up to not notice when another person's smile is fake. He just does. He is determined not to let this ruin him.

**Hey guys! So I changed the last bit because I thought about it again and I thought it was a little too dark for this kind of fic so I changed it to physical abuse instead of sexual abuse. **

**His mother had to leave for work on many weekends, leaving Gabe to look after Percy. Gabe would get angry with Percy for making him watch him and would "punish" him by hitting him on the back with a leather belt. Just letting you know what and why this is all happening.**

**Have a great night and review on the way out! **

** -BF**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update for a while. Anyway, Happy whatever day it is! Right now, Percy will not deal with the abuse totally. That is for later in the story. Umm and that's about it. **

**Replies:**

**Kaldi97: thanks! I suggest you reread the last part of the last chapter because after I posted it I got a little bit of feedback back and I changed. **

**Lightpallyz: okay I was contemplating whether or not I should do this and I did but then I changed it so if you still read it you might wanna go check over it again because I did change it from when you read it.**

**IwooIdreamIwritestories: actually, your review is the one that made the most impact on me to change the last chapter a bit. I figured I had things that didn't make sense in there and so I changed it and I hope it is now more reasonable for the last chapter. Thanx for the amazing feedback!**

**Codex: is it a bad insane?**

**Lmb111514: Yeah, I sorta have a habit for beating down my characters with an amazing amount of pain.**

**Srijapto: thanks!**

**Redlox2: ummm… the gods' power is only restricted in Alaska but in this story if I didn't address this already, the Fates are blocking all things regarding Percy Jackson.**

**Mlmary57: updated**

**Zdragonswrath: your wish has been granted!**

**Barbie: now you will know**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns this, not I. all grammatical or spelligon error(s) are mine and mine only.**

**ENJOY! :):):):):):):):):)**

Percy cradles his warm cup of coffee in his cold hands. He had a sleepless night. He has dark bags under his red eyes and his skin complexion is a little white in the face; like a ghost's. He breathes in the warm coffee steam. He forgot to put on the heater for the cabin last night. He turned it on this morning about three hours ago but it hasn't warmed up the whole cabin yet.

Percy can't help but rub one of his hands on his back, feeling over the scars that not even ambrosia can heal. He stares at his black coffee. Stop, he thinks to himself, you aren't going to let this ruin you. You came over obstacles larger than this. You came over this once and you can do it again. This will never happen to you again. He will never hurt you again because he is dead. All he did was make you a better person, he told himself. He takes a deep breath and stops running his fingers over the deep scars.

"_You're worthless!" _Percy gasps loudly and drops his cup of coffee on the floor and rips the sides of his head tightly. He lets out a pained sound from his mouth. _"Your father didn't even want you! Now your mother left you and you're left with me! I wish I could just kill you, but you're mother always comes back. I don't know why, though. You aren't smart. You aren't strong. You aren't _anything_! You will be a bum! A bum on the streets!" Gabe screeches at him, while he rains down punches on the young, eleven-year-old Percy. _Percy falls to his knees in the kitchen, grimacing and wincing from the severe headache. He's getting flashbacks and unwanted memories from the past. 

"_You're so stupid!" Gabe slurs. He had drank too much of alcohol. He's drunk. Percy tries to struggle and get away before he starts to bring out the belt. Percy scurries away from his drunken stepfather and tries to run up the hallway to the safety of the locked door and his room. Percy falls halfway there, grimacing from the impact of the belt on his back. "Stop trying to run away! Take your punishment like a man!" Gabe slurs angrily._

"_I only took a piece of bread! I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" Percy cries with tears in the corners of is eyes. _

"_Well too bad," is the simple response. The punches, the kicks, and the whips of the belt rained down until Gabe was tired. Percy stopped struggling a while ago. He instead tried to shelter his head and his body as much as he could while lying down. Percy had puffy, swollen cheeks from tears and repeated punches. Gabe gives one last well-placed kick to his stomach and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Percy struggles to breathe from the kick that hit a past bruise and knock the wind out of him._

"_Your mother is returning on Monday night. Use her makeup to cover up the bruises and hide it from people at school or else you're gonna get much worse. Don't ever try that stunt again." Gabe waddles away into the master room, where he will most likely pass out with the old television on throughout the night. Percy stays on the floor, because he is too tired to move to his room, and sobs into his dirty arms. The neighbors could hear his sobs, but they didn't do anything. Percy eventually moves to his room and he locks the door behind himself. _

Percy gasps again as the painful headache finally leaves his mind. He takes a moment to breathe and analyze what he just relived. He just remembered a time when he was beaten for taking a piece of bread. Percy feels like he should just break down crying from the sadness he feels for his past self. He already did before in the sleepless night. No child should go through that. Percy _wants _to break down crying again, but he doesn't. He sucks it up and takes a few breathing exercises. He wasn't raised to break down or cower back in fear when something challenging needs to be done. He chuckles a small smile. Battling Kronos was definitely scarier than experiencing a few lost memories. He takes a few more moments to collect himself then stands up and starts to clean up the mess he made by dropping his mug.

He finishes cleaning up and goes into his room to get ready for the day. He takes a shower and towel dries his hair. He picks out a long-sleeved, grey shirt and some worn out jeans along with some socks to walk around in the house with. He ends up pushing his sleeves up to his elbows.

He wants to take a tour around town, but not just yet. It's too early- about nine o'clock in the morning. He takes off his guitar charm off from around his neck and it turns into the beloved guitar he received as a child, getting lessons from the janitor of his apartment building. He used to play until his fingers bled. The thought brings a smile to his face. The guitar was one of the things that made his life worth living.

He wouldn't pursue a career in music, but it does bring joy to him. He lazily sits on the couch, with his head on the armrest and his feet on the couch. He strums the guitar, playing random tunes from different songs. From love songs to break up songs, from rock music on an acoustic guitar to country music. He plays and plays and plays, strangely, though, he doesn't care at all if his fingers start to bleed or if his fingers are sore from playing. He just has a slaphappy face from just playing his beloved instrument.

He forgets about leaving, he forgets about time, forgets about everything. In his world, all there is is his guitar and himself- strumming the strings with amazing speed, accuracy, and rhythm. He hits a few sour notes here and there, but he hasn't played since he was eighteen. He has his eyes closed to just soak in the music. He is in sweet and total bliss.

After a few hours of sweet music, Percy's stomach starts growling. He opens his eyes and throws his head back in a loud laugh. He forgot about lunch! He doesn't know why this is so funny, but it just is to him. He needed a good laugh. Hasn't had one in over a month.

Percy stops laughing, but a lazy smile stays on his face. He makes his way to the kitchen and makes himself a simple sandwich. He eats it at the breakfast and finishes it in no time. He grabs three doughnuts, bundles up in one of his jackets, puts on his sneakers and goes outside, making his way to the stables.

Percy whistles with two fingers in his mouth to wake up Blackjack.

_Jeez, boss, that is a very not cool way to wake me up- whoa! What happened to you? You look like one of the Lares from the roman camp._

Percy rolls his eyes. "Thanks, Blackjack, such a nice way to be greeted by a Pegasus. I got you a few donuts, by the way." Percy throws the donuts to Blackjack in his stable. Blackjack eagerly eats them all up.

_Really, boss, what happened to your face?_

"I didn't sleep very well, Blackjack." Percy shrugs his shoulders. Blackjack snorts and stomps his front hooves.

_So what are we doing today, boss?_

"Well, _I _am going to take a tour around town and get acquainted to the town. I don't know what you're going to be doing. Explore the forests? I don't know, just be back before seven so I can lock up the stables."

_Got it, boss. I wanna meet some female pegasi, you know!_

Percy chuckles a deep chuckle. "Okay, Blackjack, whatever," Percy waves as he exits the stables, leaving the stable doors open for Blackjack to leave and return as he pleases.

Percy goes to the car garage as he remembers Nemesis, in her letter to him, that he has a surprise in the garage for himself. He opens one of the only doors he didn't open the day before and curiosity strikes him. The room is pitch dark; not a thing could be seen. But from what the echoes of the room could tell him, the room is concrete and fairly large. Well, he thinks to himself, a car garage does have to be large. He turns on the switch and bright light bulbs illuminate the garage. Percy can't help but grin at the two vehicles in the room.

A 1980 black Lincoln town car and a black 2012 Suzuki GSX-R1000 sit side by side in the middle of the room. Percy's widen and he runs to it and quickly checks out each of vehicles. He touches the car and the motorcycle with excitement. The motorcycle and the car are smooth under his gentle touch. He chooses to take the motorcycle into town because he absolutely loves it.

"Thank you, Nemesis!" Percy says to nobody in particular in the room. He grabs the helmet, keys, and money from the wall and opens the garage doors. The doors slide up loudly with kinks here and there and Percy sees a perfectly paved road ready to lead him into town. Percy mounts the bike, starts it, and rides away like a he has done it a million times before.

Percy keeps his eyes on the road but still looks around at the beautiful scenery of the woods. Reds and oranges paint the once green trees as fall awakes once again. The forest is absolutely beautiful! On the road driving, Percy spots many woodland animals and couldn't help but coo at.

After fifteen minutes of driving the motorcycle on the road, Percy finally sees town. He drives through and tries to find a parking garage. Percy finds one and leaves his beloved bike and helmet in the care of a pudgy man with a floral shirt.

Percy walks around town with his black north face coat on and his thumbs in his pockets while the rest oh his hands hang out lazily. Percy earns curious glances from the townspeople, not used to new people in the town. Whispers start to be exchanged on the street while people stare. Percy keeps his head up and doesn't react to it; instead he keeps peeking through stores and exploring his new town.

Percy spots the little coffee shop he's supposed to work at packed with people and decides to check it out. He crosses the deserted road to the other side and enters the coffee shop. He's taken aback when he enters the shop by the busyness of the small shop. Waiters and waitresses whirl around the shop delivering the coffees and lattes and pastries to their rightful owners. He takes a seat at the little bar facing the window (he saw a sign that said, "seat yourself, a waiter or waitress will come to collect your order") and waits patiently for a waiter or a waitress. He spots a waitress coming to take his order but she slips and falls, dropping straws all over the floor. The girl with blue and pink streaks in her black, perfectly curled hair sighs exasperatedly and bends down to pick up the strewn around straws.

Percy immediately gets up and helps her pick it up. She looks up and he smiles at her with his pearly white teeth.

"Thanks, that was really nice of you. Do I know you?" She asks, her ice blue eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"Uh, no- I just moved here from the States." Percy presses his lips together in an awkward smirk.

"Oh! I thought I never saw you before, but this place has so many customers! It's crazy to tell them all apart! So what part of the States did you move from?"

"New York."

"Have you ever seen the ball drop on New Year's Eve?" Percy hands her the straws he picked up and she stuffs it in a pocket of her black apron and takes a seat at the breakfast, honestly curious about him.

"Yeah, a few times with my mom, whose back in New York." Percy takes a seat back in his original spot while he faces the girl with pink and blue curled streaks.

"So what can I do for you? A coffee? Latte?"

"Oh, I'm okay; I just thought I would take a look around this place before I start here on Monday."

"Oh! You're Percy? You're way hotter than I thought you would-"

"What?"

"What?" She asks with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Anyways," she dismisses, "let me give you a miniature tour of the place-"

"Before you do that," Percy interrupts politely, "may I catch a name for you?"

"Oh yeah! You can call me Cassie. My full name is Cassiopeia Bellows but everyone calls me Cassie because it's easier! Okay, so over there," she points to the counter, "is the cash register and behind it is where we make the coffees and everything. Over there," she points to a little stage, "is the place where the coffee shop hires people to perform. It's one of the reasons this place is so successful. People love good music! So do I, but that's beside the point. We still need somebody to play almost every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday that will be good so we don't have to bend over our backs for some bands." She shakes her head and gestures around the coffee shop. "Then this is where the waiters and waitresses serve everything."

"This place is pretty cool!"

"It really is and my best friends-slash-co-workers make it really fun to work here. You should meet them! Tonight my friends and I are going for a movie. Wanna join?"

"Sure! What time?"

"Seven o'clock at the local movie theater." She starts to stare at his neck, making him uncomfortable. "Do you play guitar?" she suddenly asks.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Percy asks with a cocked eyebrow. He starts getting tense, wondering if she is a demigod.

She rolls her eyes. "You have a charm on your necklace, duh!" Percy breathes out a long breath. "Are you any good?"

"I think I am…" He trails off, unsure if he is or isn't. His mother used to tell him he was very good but that's what mothers are supposed to do: tell their children they're good at stuff even if they aren't.

"Good! Maybe you can fill in the spots to perform! You'll get payed extra for performing."

"How do you know? You ever perform on that stage?" Percy inquires.

She rolls her eyes and puffs her chest. "I'll have you know that I actually did and I sand and I got booed of the stage. And another time I tried playing my violin. Apparently people don't like violins very much." She shakes her head wit

a fond smile. Percy throws his head back in a laugh. "But on the bright side, I got thirty more dollars on my paycheck for each performance!" She smiles brightly.

"Well, if I do perform, I don't want to get booed off the stage!" She pats his leg in a friendly way.

"Don't worry! You look like you play guitar very well and maybe even sing well. You never know: you might become one of the best performances around this place!"

"Maybe" was the only response she heard. "Hey, about how much money do you guys make for each hour?" Percy asks, with curiosity glistening in his eyes.

"Well, this place is very popular and the coffee shop doesn't have a lot of taxes because this place has been running for years! We usually get about one hundred to two hundred customers a day and our drinks are about five-to-six dollars. There is a lot of throwing around money so the old couple that own this place give us a pretty good check. About eight-to-ten dollars an hour."

Before Percy could react, her manager of the place ells at her. "Cassie! Get back to work! I don't pay you to sit around and socialize with the customers!" her manager, a fat, evil Santa-looking guy yells at her.

She rolls her eyes at him and stands up, smoothing out the black apron signifying her as a waitress. "Remember, seven!" she calls back to Percy, walking backwards. Percy gives her a thumbs-up and she smiles while she gets back to work.

Percy smirks to himself. "One day and you already made one new friend. Not bad, not bad at all," he says to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow okay so im very sorry about this super late chapter! I was literally drowning in homework once I came back from my spring break (I went to Italy). I also had track practice so I basically had no time and I spent my time sleeping on my weekend. Thanks for all the favorites, followers, and reviwers! My story wouldn't have come this far without you guys! I AMMMMMM continuing this story! PLZ stop with the review like "continue" or "don't abandon" because I'm not. I have too many plot twists and story lines to cover in this story! It's also my birthday on Monday! Woop woop! HAPPY BIRTDAY TO ME! On a side note: this story doesn't have action and it's a filler chapter basically. Sry /: **

**Review Replies!**

**CuriousGuest: well thank you :3 I have a very unique plan on how the whole Artemis and Percy romance is gonna start **

**I dream of faraway places: IKR! I just had to put that into here **** I don't want this to be not funny because Percy Jackson is usually so funny and I don't want to depict him as not funny because that would be bad and now I'm rambling.**

**Codex: I knew it was a good insane **** I was just yanking your chain!**

**The Invisible Pretender: I really wanted him to be happy and experiment as to how he would act if I put all these…variables in against him but with friends and a good place and help. **

**Fate of Chaos: Yeah, I'm making Cassie loveable and hyper and maybe later on you can find out a secret about her **** ;)**

**ILove Soccer: the most I'm reaching is a 2000 word limit for myself because I'm not used to writing it all in one sitting. It used to be a 1000 word limit.**

**Guest that reviewed on 3-16-13: I have no idea. I might not edit at all if I don't need it.**

**Shadow Wolf: thank you so much for your idea **** it's a very good idea but I already have something in mind **** if you want, you can make your own Partemis story with tht is how they meet, but you would have to give me some credit for my ideas and point your readers to my story **

**SeaWolf90: thank you...? I guess….**

**Asdf: sorry I don't like minecraft so that threat had no meaning to me ;)**

**Xbamsod: thanks for the review and to tell you the truth so am i!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and a few original characters.**

**All grammatical error(s) are all my fault. **

**ENJOY THE STORY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT!**

**PS. THANKS FOR ALL THE FOLOWERS AND FAVORITES AND REVIEWS! ILY GUYS SO MUCH! -BF  
**

* * *

Thalia drags Nico by the arm through the hall of the Empire State building. "Thalia! Stop! I don't want to! Stop! Why do we have to tell them? What if they smite me or something?" Nico whines.

"Because it's the right thing to do and maybe they can help us find him!" Thalia says back, as she keeps dragging him to the front desk of the Empire State Building. She lets go of Nico's arm and he instantly recoils his arm, hugging it to his chest and cradling it from the tight grasp Thalia had on him. She rolls her eyes at his antics.

"600th floor, please," she asks the security guard at the front desk. The guy doesn't even glance up to them from his car magazine.

"Sorry, kid, there is no 600th floor." He keeps flipping through his magazine, expecting the pesky kids to leave him alone.

"I don't think you heard me," Thalia snarls at the annoying mortal. "I want. The key. To the 600th floor. Do not make me bring out my spear," she threatens. The security guard's eyes bulge and he quickly hands over the key card to the elevator. She stalks to the elevator doors with long strides, so long that Nico has to take two steps to match her one, and in one swift motion, she enters the elevator with Nico stumbling in.

Thalia stands with most of her weight on one leg and her arms cross while fuming silently I her head.

_Who cares what Hestia says? Percy will want to come back to camp, to his family after he finds out Devon is gone and everyone is sorry, _she thinks to herself. _But what if he never forgives us? _She tries to shut her inner self up, just like she has since she woke up but the attempt was futile. All that morning, she has been waging a war with herself about Hestia's words. She tried to push those thoughts away in the beginning, but the thoughts and subconscious reasoning got to her and she has been arguing with herself, putting her in a foul mood for the day.

To Nico, it was hard enough not to be scared of her when she is in one of her good moods and with her heavy makeup, but to deal with her in her bad mood I like an insane man asking to be let out of a psych ward to commit suicide. He shrinks to the other side of the elevator with his hands behind his back, trying to not get on Thalia's bad side and to look as innocent as possible, and tapping his foot to the beat of the elevator music. For a second he even wonders if it is her time of the month.

The elevator doors soon open and Thalia drags Nico out of the elevator with a vice-like grip. She drags him through the streets of Olympus and passed the nymphs and immortal beings. She opens the doors, still with her grip on Nico, and goes into the middle of the throne room.

Every Olympian is there when they enter, all doing their own thing, but soon lull into a silence and stop what they're doing. They all sit upright in their thrones, with faces of shock and curiosity on their faces.

"Thalia," Zeus' gruff voice bellows around the room, "what is the meaning of this? You are disrupting a meeting of the council."

Thalia and Nico bow quickly and stand up straight. "Father, we bring news. Important news," Thalia says, as she takes a step forward.

"Well, spit it out, would 'ya? You're disrupting a meeting," Hephaestus says, gruffly.

"Thalia, what are you trying to say?" Poseidon asks quietly.

"Yes, what are you trying to say Thalia?" Athena has curiosity written all over her face.

"Wait. Why are you guys having a meeting? This isn't the summer nor winter solstice," Nico points out.

The gods exchange looks with one another but eventually sigh. "The Fates has blocked one of our powers, as in seeing things and humans and places when we are not there," Zeus explains. "We don't know why they did, that is why we have called an emergency meeting. Now what do you want, children?"

Now it's Thalia and Nico's turn to exchange glances. "Percy ran away. More like got ran out of the camp. I think that's why you can't see things or places that you aren't there; the Fates don't want you to find Percy," Nico says seriously.

The gods sit there dumbfounded. Whatever they thought Thalia and Nico were going to say definitely wasn't that Percy is basically missing. "Wait, so my _son _is missing?" Poseidon inquires from his throne. "Why did he leave in the first place?" Poseidon stares at the marble tiles of the throne room, pondering over the possibilities Percy is safe. He thinks about the reasons Percy might leave. He came up with none. Camp Half-Blood is Percy's home. There isn't a reason in the world as to why he would leave.

"Why would he Fates block one of our powers because Percy ran away?" Athena ponders.

"Do you think the Fates are making another Prophecy happen?" Ares asks towards Zeus.

"Is there going to be another war?" Hermes asks.

Questions fly around the room, panic surging through everyone. "Everybody, shut up!" Zeus accompanies his order with his Master Bolt striking the ground, eliciting a loud crash of thunder; the room becomes as silent as the wind.

Poseidon sits in his throne, dumbfounded because his favorite son, which was no secret, ran away and he didn't do anything. "my son…my flesh and blood…ran away…" He looks at his hands, as if he was the one to run him out of camp. Poseidon feels the guilt tenfold from the tiny guilt he has always felt because he left Sally with Percy and the mortal man that smelled like garbage.

Thalia is starting to get fired up; she's starting to get ma. . She snaps. There is no other way to describe it. She just…_snaps at Poseidon. _"Well, maybe it's the fact that you weren't there for him! You didn't visit him in his time of need! The campers ran him out of the camp basically!" She directs this toward Poseidon. He just sits in his throne with a surprised look on his face. She realizes why she's mad; she's mad at Poseidon, the gods, every person in that throne room except Artemis that sit on Olympus all day while their children has to battle monsters and many die each day. She's mad at Posedion for being careless and never checking in on his so called 'favorite child'. Most of all, she's mad at Zeus for not doing something to prevent her from losing years of her life as a tree. She's mad Zeus was careless enough to have a one-night-stand with her dead-beat mother and have Thalia be alive because she was stuck as a _tree_ for five years of her life.

Artemis, in her twenty-year-old state, gets up from her throne and places a stern hand on Thalia's shoulder. She doesn't know what has gotten into her lieutenant, but whatever did, must have a huge effect on her because tears are brimming Thalia's eyes. "Thalia, I think we need to go for a walk." It wasn't a suggestion; it was a command. Thalia blinks while keeping her tears back and nods, following Artemis out of the throne room obediently.

They stand outside of the throne doors; both of them have their arms crossed. Thalia looks down at her feet with shame that her Lady must scold her like a child for speaking against Poseidon. Artemis stares at Thalia, trying to know what is going on in her head. In a second Artemis realizes what is wrong, why Thalia just snapped at Poseidon. Artemis pulls Thalia in for a hug, in which Thalia graciously accepts from her half-sister.

"I know that you're still mad at Zeus for turning you into a tree, and that's why you snapped at Poseidon for not knowing about what was happening to Perseus, about the tough time Perseus was going through. You're comparing your situation from five years ago with Percy's from right now, but Father loves you very dearly. You may not realize it, but you're special. You are one of his only female offspring from a mortal," Artemis soothes. "He is very protective of his daughters, my lieutenant. He turned you into a tree because he loved you. He didn't want you to die."

"But I basically did for five years then came back to life," Thalia says, with tears in her eyes.

"But you're alive now, aren't you?"Lady Artemis' question goes unanswered. "You have friends that would die for you and vice-versa. You might not consider your parents as your family, but you have Jason in the roman camp, Nico, and you have young Perseus. I am not a fan of Perseus Jackson, but he is an honorable soldier and I respect him. We are going to do our best to find this male. Until then, lets go back into the throne room and listen in on the rest of the meeting." Artemis leads Thalia back into the throne room and Artemis takes her rightful place on her throne and Thalia meets with Nico in the meeting of the room.

"Are you okay?" Nico asks, not wanting another outburst when a matter with Percy is involved.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Thalia states, with a tone that says in itself 'don't bother me'.

"Let's continue," Poseidon orders, wanting to know what happened to his favorite son.

Nico tells the Olympians everything, surprised they didn't know about Percy leaving, but knowing about how Devon was tearing the camp apart. He also adds to the Olympians that everybody at cam also knows Annabeth cheated on Percy. Athena was taken aback by Annabeth and how Annabeth cheated on Percy.

But he supposes that is the Fates' logic; making Mr. D the only one of the Olympians to know what has happened but not being able to tell anybody except the people that already knew Percy left.

Mr. D probably told the Olympians and convinced them from the very fact that he was tearing Camp Half-Blood and nothing about Percy was revealed, Nico muses. He realizes even though Mr. D is a hopeless drunk on parole by his father, he is a master at persuasiveness. He is somebody you don't want on the enemies' side, and Nico can't help but be happy Mr. D, of all people, is on their side for every war.

Poseidon is simply flabbergasted at what he has been oblivious to for months! His son, his own flesh and blood, was ran out of camp basically and he was too busy to do anything! He wonders where Sally has been when all this has happened, but waves it away. According to Nico, it has started the beginning of the summer when that blasted son of Ares ruined camp for Percy. Sally wouldn't know anything about this, he thinks to himself about the woman he still loves.

"Did you talk to Percy's mother, Sally Jackson-Blofis, about this yet?" Poseidon asks the young demigod in front of him. It still pains him thinking about the woman he once loved- and still loves- marrying another man. It pains him to think the woman he wanted to be his queen, the woman he had a _child_ with (although he wasn't there at all for when Percy was growing up, so he has no right to call Percy his son in anything but biologically and does not have the right to be proud of him), the woman who he felt _guilty _and _ashamed_ of for leaving her to take care of a new born baby, and ultimately making her marry Gabe Ugliano. So much guilt for a woman he still loves.

"I sent two campers to talk to her about Percy going missing and she acted very unlike herself." Nico furrows his eyebrows at the ground, looking at nothing in particular except the pearly white marble floors, thinking hard about her reactions and how they don't correspond with her usual kind, mothering nature. "The campers said she turned a cold shoulder to them, that she had a undertone of anger at them and an unusual coldness to them. She turned them away without a thought, obvious that she knows Percy is missing."

Everybody knows Sally Jackson as the warm and kind mother of the great hero Percy Jackson, but none has ever heard her so cold.

"We must discuss this. The meeting will officially start, since you demigods burst into the throne room right before I was going to call this meeting to order," Zeus says, displeased with the demigods. "I officially call this meeting to order."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I know this story has been a bit MIA but I am back and now posted a new chapter! I might start writing a crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson where Percy is a half-blood wizard (idk since Sally will be the witch (full blooded) but have the kid with Poseidon) and a demigod. It starts out with Percy being the first year and at Hogwarts for his first time and meeting the Golden Trio. Interested? Idk, but I am excited to write it, though! Anyway, enjoy!**

**WARNING: CURSING, A BIT OOC WITH CHARACTERS**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

**~BF**

* * *

Months pass since the meeting of the gods that Thalia and Nico invaded. Apollo gave the prophecy they were waiting for, and as soon as they heard it they contacted Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood.

_This is not a quest,_

_But a test_

_To see how far lovers_

_Will go for one another. _

_The hero has left _

_And is unknown where he lies._

_The goddess of maidens _

_Shall find where he hides._

_They will learn to trust each other_

_And fight together._

_Time will pass,_

_Words will be exchanged,_

_And feelings shall be changed._

_The goddess of girls shall learn to be loved,_

_And the hero will learn to once again love.  
A broken oath, a new enemy, and a sacrifice of life from a betrayer,_

_This prophecy is just the beginning. _

Turns out, Camp Jupiter was helping to keep an eye out for Percy too.

After the prophecy, the council discussed it very in details until Zeus realized he and everybody else was a bit uncomfortable to discuss the rest of the prophecy . Artemis was rigid in her throne, in her twenty-year old form.

"It is quite obvious what _'the hero has left' _means. It's talking about Percy leaving and the next line, _'and is unknown where he lies', _means we don't know where he is," Thalia pointed out, slightly worried about the _'goddess of girls shall learn to be loved'_, meaning Artemis will be falling in love.

"But there has been many heroes and heroines that ran away from camp and multiple of them could return. It's usually those that do not fit in with the camp. Many times their mother or father will guide them and bless them with protection. Artemis could find any of the male ones," Athena countered.

"And _'the goddess of maidens shall find where he hides' _means Artemis is going to find Percy!" said Nico very enthusiastically, not thinking about the rest of the prophecy except that Percy is going to be found, "Or-or any other male heroes that ran away," he added in caution from the glare he was receiving from Athena from not listening to her previous statement before he corrected it.

"Yes, but what does the rest mean? Are we going to have another war? What does it mean that a _'goddess of maidens shall learn to be loved'_?" asked Athena, while she leaned forward in her throne with her hands tightly clasped together; she asked the question they were all thinking but nobody was willing to say. The room remained quiet for a few moments.

"I think it's quite obvious that I will be falling in love with a hero," said a cool and blunt voice. Artemis was very rigid in her throne and some-what pale at this, not willing to accept that she is going to _fall in love _with a boy. Something she said she would never do.

Everybody had stared at her until finally Zeus had broken the silence. "Well – um – let's not dawdle on the prophecy as prophecies usually has double meanings." They had continued with the meeting and talked over what would happen if there would be another war, and whom the war would be against. Thalia glanced at her mistress every now and then to find that she was very stone-faced and her skin was significantly lighter than before the prophecy.

After the meeting Thalia followed her mistress to the Garden of the Gods, ditching Nico to go back to Camp Half-Blood alone. She followed her and watched as the woman who Thalia found admirable and independent broke down in tears under the night sky from the news that she would fall in love eventually. She abandoned the shelter of bushes and started to comfort her mistress.

But sadly and slowly, the demigods started to give up finding their beloved leader, who it seemed disappeared off the face of the Earth. Eventually, after nine months of searching tirelessly with no sign that Percy was even alive, the camp stopped giving their undivided attention to finding this one demigod. They stopped giving out quests to search for him, and stopped HQ to find Percy. Chiron thought it would be best, since the whole camp would be greatly disappointed after a quest has failed to find him.

Nico remembers when Chiron suggested stopping about six months in.

"What?"

Chiron looked at Nico sadly and heaved a great sigh. "Nico, my boy, you know the camp's hopes of finding him are diminishing from each month that passes with no lead or find of him. I just think it is for the best if the camp gives up. Percy does not want to be found. He has made that clear; he even has the help of a goddess!" Chiron shook his head. "I just think we should be worrying about the recent prophecy. Percy won't be found, Nico, if he doesn't want to be."

Nico declined of course. He still had hopes that his loveable cousin would turn up one day and say, "Hey I'm back! I just finished battling a giant scorpion that almost burnt my butt off!" but nothing of the sort happened.

He still looked for him, but he didn't do like he first started to search for Percy. He, like Thalia, keeps an eye for him. Thalia stopped making the Hunt go on sole hunts to find him, instead going on about daily business, but still keeping an eye out for the doofus of the cousin she has. They would never openly admit it, but they missed him. They missed how he always seemed to life spirits when he walked in the room; how he always made the worst puns at the most serious of times. They missed how he was so modest although they tease him about having a big head; how everyone instantly saw him as a leader when he walked into a room. They missed all of that.

Every since Percy has left the camp's sprits have been dampened quite a bit. The Ares cabin doesn't go around bullying the newbies; the Apollo cabin doesn't shine as brightly; the Athena cabin doesn't go about flouncing their intelligence; and as much as Chiron says he doesn't have favorite students, they can all tell that he misses his favorite student Percy Jackson and is a bit less happy during his lessons.

The Hunt wasn't exactly affected much, but Artemis was, even though nobody truly noticed. She was irked that the only male she truly respected and would trust to have her back during battle was ran out of Camp by a boy who she taught her girls to loathe the type of men especially; rude, arrogant, and a bully. Although she didn't want to admit it, she did try to look for him when nobody was watching, but she never did find him when she looked.

Though both camps - Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood – are so different, they are family, and when a family member is missing, the family is a bit sad. They both mourn and try to look for him, but they're only human (at least part human) and they get disappointed each time they try to come up with answers and find that they have none. They're becoming tired. So, they start to give up. Percy Jackson starts to become a thing in the past that everyone tries and hopes that he comes back.

Percy Jackson, the legendary hero that didn't know he was a hero in the first place or didn't feel like he was a hero. The hero everyone knew and the counselors made sure the newbies knew.

The camps try to ignore the fact that he may be dead; or that he might be in a whole different country and not know about it. They just have to keep their hopes up that he is safe and well.

Hope. Such a vague word that everybody believes in and puts so much faith in. only four letters that some people rely on with their body and spirit.

"Order up!"

A teenage boy – whom looks to be about nineteen with black hair and a single streak of hair dyed white – collects the order – a latte with whole milk and no foam - with a smile from the counter. "Thanks, Topher! You joining the gang and I tonight to go see a horror movie at Cass's house?"

"Hell yeah, I am! How 'bout you, Jackson?" answered the boy with square-framed glasses and brown hair, who was rather scrawny, pumping his fist in the air or extra effect.

"What do you think?" asks the Jackson-boy, sarcasm lacing his words - smile intact all the same. He merely receives a rolling of the eyes from the Topher-boy. "Hey, do you know if Trevor and Sara is coming over for the movie?"

"No clue, man, but Sara is right over by table 14 grabbing an order and Trevor is having one of his classes at the college." Jackson nods and quickly scoops up the order from the counter for table 9 and walks it swiftly over to a businesswoman.

"Here you go, ma'am. If you need anything, just call. My co-workers or me will come and assist you." He leaves her with a smile on her face at the amazing manners of the workers at the cozy coffeehouse. He walks by table 14 and asks Sara, who is a petite Asian girl with her black, straight hair with electric blue dyed ends in a ponytail, "Hey, Sara, you coming over to Cass's horror movie night?" For a moment Percy remembers a certain pair of electric blue eyes of his cousin, but pushes it in the back of his head.

"Yeah! Although I would like to read my book that I just got at the library today, I wouldn't miss a movie night with you guys," says Sara. Jackson rolls his eyes at the irony of Sara getting a new book at the library and wanting to read it, rivaling it to watching a horror movie with her best friends. "Hey, watch it, Perseus Jackson!" he winces at his full name being used, "Just because you can't stand reading because of your dyslexia, doesn't mean you should hate on reading." She huffs her chest and walks away to get another customer's order. Perseus – or rather Percy as he prefers – shakes his head with a pleasant smile, the small lip ring his friends talked him into getting glinting in the sunlight shining through the windows. "Oh and Trevor is coming!" she calls over her shoulder.

He keeps up with the first day of summer busyness of the coffeehouse. He hops up on the counter and takes a seat while the coffeehouse starts to close for the day.

"Ah, one year of college done and three more to go! Can you believe we survived our first year as a freshman in COLLEGE? And, not to mention you're first year as a Canadian! Never mind, don't answer, it's a rhetorical question," says Topher, who had taken off his black apron that is mandatory for the waiters and waitresses to wear, and happily jumps on the counter in the spot next to Percy. "It already feels uncharacteristically as summer, here in Canada especially. You can wear tank tops already! And it's only the first day of summer!"

"But I wouldn't advise it for tomorrow. It says here on my iPhone that it's gonna rain tomorrow," said Sara, with her thick, black, square frames as glasses that look good on her, who just turned up. She leans on her serving platter on the table in front of them with a tired hand running through her messy ponytail.

"I'm so tired. First day of summer is such a bitch of a working day here. So many customers here – and not to mention that it is a Friday! You" – she jabs a finger at Percy – "are such a hit here and you already get loads of people coming in customarily just for your performances. So, today is the first official day of summer, a Friday, and today is Percy's day to perform – you did amazing today, by the way. No wonder we had a full house; and not to mention the glorious tips!"

"Hey guys," says a familiar voice. "You guys ready for movie night at my place?" Cassie hasn't changed much over a year since Percy had first met her in the same coffeehouse. Her hair, which used to have pink and blue streaks in black hair now had purple streaks in her newly-dyed blonde hair, was the only thing that really changed in the past year. Se is still as hyper as ever and still as kind-hearted as ever.

"Yeah, but we're waiting on Trevor-" Topher – or Christopher – was interrupted by a loud, "I'M HERE! I'M HERE!"

A boy that looks about Percy's age came running to a halt, doubling over, taking large gulps of air. "I'm – here," he breathes out. "I just had to help my professor put away the materials for the rest of the summer into the English classroom."

"It's okay, babe. Don't worry, everything's fine," Sara soothes. Trevor – a muscular brunette with handsome features that looks like an all-American boy- stands up straight with smile.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, babe?"

"All the time," she giggles. Trevor puts an arm around her waist and pulls her in for a small kiss on the lips.

"Okay, okay, I think we get that you guys love each other," everybody laughs at the truthfulness of Topher's statement, "but I would really enjoy getting to Cassie's apartment to start the movie marathon."

They head off towards Cassie's apartment in a pretty good neighborhood, bickering along the way about what kind of movie they should watch.

"I wanna watch a good comedy – haven't seen one in a few months," says Sara.

"Yeah, me too!" said Trevor very enthusiastically, his arm around Sara's neck and her arm around his waist.

Topher mimes whipping motions while Percy whispers to Cassie, "whipped!" Trevor blushes a bright scarlet while Sara pays no mind.

"Well, I want to watch a good action movie!" supplies Topher, miming shooting a gun.

Soon Sara and Topher get into an argument over which movie in which Cassie breaks up, saying, "How about we watch both genres of movies?" in which Sara and Topher reluctantly agreed.

Two action movies and a comedy movie later, Percy's gang lays sprawled out across Cassie's living room surrounding the television. Sara and Trevor is nestled against one another surrounded in blankets, leaned up against the couch; Topher lays on the couch with it all to himself ("The lucky bastard," Percy muttered when he saw Topher fall asleep) and Percy and Cassie lay on the ground totally covered in blankets as they snuggle with Percy's arm wrapped around Cassie's mid-section and Cassie's back pressed up against Percy's side.

Percy fell asleep that night with a peaceful smile on his face, unknowingly dreaming about a different auburn hair huntress snuggling him instead of Cassie.

* * *

**FIN. Well that took forever. But it's done and I'm pretty satisfied with the ending. The beginning is crappy as hell but you know. I tried. Sorry about the crappy prophecy that I made up in 40 minutes. Anywayyy, I have an Instagram account (dedicated to books) and will be posting a pic tht says when I update a story just in case your on IG more than your email. The IG is: all_fandoms_welcomed and my profile is linked in the bio so you'll know it's me. BYE, INTERNET FRIENDS!**

** ~BF**


End file.
